The Floof Chronicles
by Ryanfresh0311
Summary: Romantic and somewhat awkward events that happen between two friends. Plus some funny scenarios that happen between the other members seeing them act romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This day was supposed to be an easy get-in get-out mission. Yet there they were, surrounded by powerful shadows with little Health and SP. Oracle had told them of a rare event that was occurring in the deeper parts of Mementos where the shadows would give a lot of Experience if they were killed along with powerful items and money. Seeing as they needed more funds for the group activities they took this chance without a heartbeat.

"We need to find a way out, stat!" Panther stated in a shaky breath.

"I'm already on it" Oracle said in a worried voice. "Although I don't think we will make it out."

"Are you for real?" Skull yelled. "You gotta be effin kidding me, this is not how it will end."

"Calm down everyone I got a trick up my sleeve." Announced the leader of the group.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Queen uttered with anger in her voice.

He pulled out a small, clouded orb that broken upon contact. A huge cloud of smoke had surrounded the group and shadows.

"NOW, RUN!"

And just like that they found themselves running to the nearest safe room. Once there, Joker had asked if anyone was injured severely. Most were okay with the exception of one.

"J-joker I don't feel too good..." The auburn hair girl muttered as she was holding her side. Everyone had failed to notice that Noir had been hit by a good amount of Nuclear attacks. Getting bombarded by Frei when they were battling the shadows. Joker reached out into his jacket and pulled out the medicine that Takemi had sold him. Everyone else was squeamish when they saw her injury.

"If you guys feel uncomfortable then you guys should wait above, we will catch up." Joker said in a soothing tone.

"But what would happen to you guys?" Queen had asked the two masked teens.

"All of the nights I stayed up when Mona went to bed were used making tools. I have a couple of Goho-M's so we will use that to get to the top of Mementos.

The cat-like creature spoke in a very irritated manor, "Joker, how often do you stay up?"

"Like three times a week." The boy said with a grin on his face that showed no remorse for his actions. "It's hard to sleep when your full of adrenaline so I make infiltration tools and even tend the plant in the room."

Noir's eyes began to light up as he actually took all the things she taught him and use it in his own life with the plants on the roof of Shujin Academy.

"Back to the subject, are you sure you'll be okay?" The adviser questioned them.

"Yeah we will be fine."

"Alright make sure to be up there in no more than 20 minutes, got it?"

"Yes, we understand." Noir said in a voice that was full of pain.

And just like that the group had left the two alone to patch her up.

"Noir, show me how bad of an injury we are dealing with." Joker said.

As Noir began to remove her arms from the sight in which she was injured, blood slowly trickled down her suit. In a swift motion, Joker had put some ointment on a rag and spoke in a caring tone,

"Alright this is going to sting a bit, if it's too much just motion to stop it."

Noir's gaze had shifted to that of the grey eyed thief and she began to nodded slowly. And just like that her side began to burn as if she were hit with an Agilao. Noir began to wonder...

_When I am done with this, I am going to hunt that shadow down, torture it, and then when it begs for mercy shoot it with everything that Milady has._

"How are you holding up Noir?" Joker question the young woman.

"Just fine Joker, why do you ask?"

"Because your gripping the seat like your a loan shark trying to get money out of a deadbeat client." Joker replied with a devilish smirk on his face.

She couldn't help but giggle at the joke he had made. Soon after that, she had her wounds healed completely. It was a scary sight the first time she had been healed from the medicine in the Metaverse. The way it did that was by regenerating at a fast speed and strengthening it to reduce further damage.

"Thank you Joker" Noir said as she gave him a hug. "I feel much better thanks to your quick wit.

Joker began to blush as he had felt the warmth emanating off of her body.

"As long as you feel better I am happy." He said trying to hide the searing blush he had.

_Haru is so cute, even though all I did was patch her up she wanted felt so appreciative. Her body is so warm and soft. I would do anything for her. _

His affection for the fluffy haired woman began during their trip to Hawaii when he noticed that she was sitting in the shade . He mustered up the courage to ask whether or not she believed in the Phantom Thieves when Ryuji and Yusuke had been asking the Americans if they had heard about the Phantom Thieves. He asked for her name and what she was doing sitting by herself. She seemed so soothed and relaxed as though nothing odd had happened in their time in Japan. That was until his friends returned from buying the sunscreen and talking to the locals about what their opinions were on the Phantom Thieves.

The two thieves were in each other's arms like sea otters trying not to be carried away by the waves of the ocean.

Haru embraced the hug and began to smell him. The intoxicating aroma of coffee and curry had been all over him like cologne and she was enjoying every bit of it.

"Back there I heard you mention something about gardening in your room?" The woman said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, all the time we spent tending the garden had gave me the urge to start growing other stuff."

"Maybe we could go the flower shop in Shinjuku or the Underground Mall in Shibuya for more plants." Noir stated in an excited tone that made Joker smile.

"That would be nice."

"How does this Sunday sound?" Noir said with a slight blush on her face.

"Works for me."

"Well then if that's out of the way we should get going now, the others must be worried sick."

"Your right"

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a box labeled _Emergency Only _and pulled out the Goho-M. He still doesn't understand the Metaverse all too well and the fact that he was just in the rest area of Mementos to the elevator that was perched directly in front of Mementos.

"You made it back." Queen had said with a relieved look on her face.

"All I'm glad for is that you guys made it back safe and sound" Their leader voiced as he went up to everyone. "Follow me, it is time for the victors to receive their spoils."

Among the 7 thieves they split the money they acquired and each stood to gain about 35,000¥.

With their hefty earnings they all left Mementos with their wallets thicker than when they first arrived.


	2. Chapter 2- The Outing

Chapter 2: The Outing

**Cafe Leblanc~**

Akira checked his phone to see what time it was, 7:30 AM glowed on the small phone screen along with a notification from his calendar app that said, **Outing with Haru** . He had difficulty falling asleep the night prior thinking about the outing he and Haru were going to have. His mind and heart were racing.

**I can't tell Morgana where I'm going today. I'll bribe him with sushi or something like that to keep quiet and to stay with Futaba for the day.**

He begins to slowly shift out of bed trying not to wake his bunkmate. His furry little friend had a habit of not keeping his mouth shut about Akira's personal life. He loves him but this habit of his gets out of hand.

Just when he was about to slip out of the atti-

"Mwehehe, and where is the sneaky thief going today?" The cat said as he slowly rose up from the bed still visibly tired from the way he yawned mid sentence.

"J-Just making some coffee and maybe some curry before Boss opens up shop."

The cat shot him a look that said, So that's your best excuse your gonna give.

"You know I'm not that oblivious to what you were gonna do."

Sweat started forming on the side of his face. **How does the cat knows about my day with Haru? I haven't talked to him about it and when me and Haru spend time after school he leaves us and goes on a walk around town.**

"I don't know what your talking about, today was just going to be another normal day like always." Akira spoke in such a convincing voice as though he was being interrogated.

"Sure..."

He felt a wave of relief when the cat had not pushed for further questions. He took his Shujin bag and left telling Morgana that he had business with Iwai and wasn't going to be back until later so if he wanted company to help Futaba gain intel on their next potential target. He also told him that if he behaved he would get a treat.

***Next stop Shibuya* **The automated voice said as the train came to a slow down.

**Shibuya~**

He got up from his seat and exited the train and walked to the Big Bang Burger located in the center of the shopping center. And there she was standing outside the establishment with a warm smile on her face as she saw him walking towards her.

"Ah Good Morning Akira-kun." Her words were like music to his ear, so calm and soothing that it would calm anyone

She opened up her bag and gave him a bag that had the words **Shibuya Underground Clothing Department **placed on the front of it.

"What's this for?" He questioned as she began to blush a bright shade of red.

"I-Its a little something for helping me when I got injured in Mementos." She stuttered with a cute voice.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, your well being is enough for me."

"I wanted to show you my appreciation for what you've done for me in my hour of need." Haru commented in a very elegant way.

"Well I appreciate this Haru." He said as he placed it in his bag.

"Now where shall we go? I have a few places in mind."

Going around Shibuya was fun when she was with somebody else. They visited the bookstore as they were having a special Sunday sale. She looked around in wonder as to what she may find in this cramped space.

**I wonder if they any romantic novels. **Akira pondered as he slid in between the group of people. He used his third eye and found a section labeled **Young Adult (Romance). **Looking at all of the books he noticed none really caught his attention apart from two, they were labeled Playing the Game and Vague.

"I wonder if I should get these two?" Akira wondered where he could put these books so that Morgana wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Akira grabbed both of the books and moved to the cashier who sold him both of the books for 3500¥ along with buying Haru's books on cooking and a guide for perfecting the cup of coffee. Was she trying to improve her culinary skills?

"You know Haru, if you want I can teach you how to make dishes I learned back home and some of Sojiro's curry if you want."

"You would? That is so nice of you to offer that to me." Looking as though she was a little kid being taken to a toy store.

"Anything for the magnificent Beauty Thief," Akira flirtatiously said to the auburn woman.

Those words made Haru's heart beat as though she were a hummingbird. The thought of her and Akira all alone in the small cafe, making food and being close to each other sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. The way she feels around him makes her heart flutter, the way he can be so calm and yet still provide good leadership when they delved into Mementos or a Palace made him so attractive. He cared about everyone and made sure they were all in top condition before initiating a fight or exploring.

Soon after some time in the book store above they moved to the Underground Mall and took a look at the stores. He had bought some rather unique items while they were down there. A box of chocolate truffles, an Incense Set, a Mini Cactus, and a Glass Vase. _**I wonder if he is buying these for someone. **_Haru wondered to herself as they began walking to a rather small shop This shop had a nice aroma coming from all of the flowers that have been grown by someone who had a very good green thumb.

"Hi there, would you like to purchase some of our wonderful flowers?" The cashier spoke in a way that you wanted to know more.

"Yes, I was wondering if you sold seeds for Lilacs or for Pastel Carnations?" Akira said to the cashier.

"Aww how romantic, is it for the young lady next to you?"

Both of the teens went a bright shade of red as they were just called a couple by someone. He felt his ears burning and the same could be said to the blushing beauty next to him.

"N-No nothing like t-that, I just want to grow some flowers as a hobby." Akira's said in a very nervous sounding voice.

"Oh I just thought you want to grow them for the young lady next to you as those are some of the more romantic flowers for people who want to begin a relationship." She went asked them to wait until she returned with the seeds.

**THIS IS SO AWKWARD. **He thought as he noticed they were standing in silence. Trying to break the silence, Haru asked.

"So what do you plan on doing after this A-Akira-Kun?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner upstairs in Shibuya after we get the s-seeds."

"Sure, I was starting to get hungry by just walking around and buying stuff." Haru replied in a calmer tone than she was about 50 seconds ago.

The cashier had came back from the back and handed him the seeds.

"That will be 150¥ please." Akira handed her the money and they immediately left the small business.

**Diner, Shibuya~**

After the day they had, it was nice to just sit down and relax while having a normal conversation with Haru.

"Today was fun" Haru was looking through all the stuff she bought. She mainly bought some new tools and some more fertilizers for her plants, seeds to grow more varieties of vegetables. When Akira wasn't looking she also bought some books that made the transaction between her and the cashier awkward. She has a "special" taste in literature, one she wishes that no one would ever know.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it as much as I did." Akira said in a happy tone.

Their conversation went to a variety of topics like what Haru enjoyed to do in her free time and how Akira learned how to cook such interesting meals. He asks about hobbies she had and was surprised when he found out that she had taken ballet when she was little. For someone like her, he could picture Haru acting very elegant and taking up such a beautiful form of dancing. But he noticed when they were on this topic Haru had seemed like she didn't like talking about it. This made him curious but decided against questioning her further.

They enjoyed their tea along with a steak that they decided to share between each other. The savory stake gave them the impression of a steak that their grandma would have made them.

They received the check and they both looked each other in the eye. It was as though they were about to have a stand-off. With one swift motion Akira took the check and was about to pay for it.

"Akira-kun?" Haru said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes, Beauty Thief?" He replied with an equally sweet voice.

"I was the one who offered to hang out today so it would be mean of me to make you pay for something I offered."

"I wouldn't let such a beautiful lady pay for the meal."

She began to blush. _**So that's the game he wants to play huh? **_Then a thought popped up in her mind. Two can play this game. "Oh Akira-kun? Are you sure you want to pay for the meal, I mean it would be a terrible shame if something were to happen during our next trip in Mementos."

He could feel a cold shadowy glare piercing through his soul. He knew that Haru was a bit of a closet sadist and when she makes a threat like that, its kinda hard not to be a little intimidated. Nonetheless he continued on as he made it this far, so he wasn't gonna back down.

This was a last ditch effort but he decided why not? He blew her a kiss and winked which caused her of all times to be lost in a trance of his looks. The way he looked at her with such compassion and love made her heart go mad and whatever she was going to say was melted away into a fierce love for him. Her mind began to wonder and slowly she felt her entire body growing hotter. She had always found him attractive and the fact that he didn't have to do anything but blow a kiss made her go crazy for him was shocking.

During her little daydream, he paid for the bill and walked back to the table. He moved closer to her and snapped his fingers, bringing her back from her dreamlike state.

"W-What happened?" Haru stared with a confused look as the table was cleaned up and he was ready to go.

"You just stopped and were looking as if you were in total bliss, it was really cute."

_**Damn this charming boy, he used his good looks as a weapon. I won't forget this, I'll get my revenge some other day.**_

"You ready to go?" Akira questioned the stunned woman.

"Yes, let's go shall we?" Haru said still trying to contain the blush that was still visible on her face.

He walked her to her chauffeur who was waiting for the young lady. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Haru was still picturing the way he looked and how charming he was, he was just eye candy and the thought of someone else trying to date him made her blood boil with rage. She began thinking about how to approach the situation as she was getting taken back to her house.

***Next stop Yongen-Jaya*** That automated woman spoke as though she were real.

Akira went to the little shop before going home to pick up some sushi for Morgana as he was a man of his word.

**Cafe Leblanc~**

Morgana was looking at Akira in anticipation for his "reward for being good". He began to wonder what it may be? Did he bring him some salmon? A gift that he could give to Lady Ann? Did he buy him a new weapon to use in the Metaverse?

"Welcome back Joker." Morgana said as he was eyeing the items he had in his hand.

"Someone's excited"

Morgana hopped onto the table as he waited for something that he was given.

"OHHH I totally forgot that you were a good boy and I promised a gift," Akira said with a look as though he genuinely forgot about his feline friend.

Morgana's heart look liked it burst into a bunch of pieces. For once he could not rely on the leader for something.

Just then the leader pulled out a bag that had a fishy smell to it.

"Surprise! I wouldn't have forgotten about my little furry friend and the promise I made to him," Akira had a grin on his face.

"Wow" Morgana said with an angered look on his face, "Do you really think I don't have feelings?"

Scratching the back of his head Akira said, "Sorry bud, I didn't think that you would get upset over this."

"SIKE" Morgana yelled aloud for almost anyone nearby to hear. Although it would have just been a cat meow but ya know.

"That's how you prank someone." Morgana had a prideful look on his face, " Nobody messes with the Great Morgana!"

Akira got up with the platter of Sushi and walked towards the trash can. Fear was in Morgana's eyes as he knew what was next. He knew he messed up as no matter what, Joker would always get the Last Surprise.

He takes one off the platter and eats it slowly in front of the wide-eyed cat. Tasted good, needs soy sauce or something.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back you bully." Morgana shouted at the young man.

"Hmmm what should I do? I wonder if Futaba wants some sushi right now?"

He pulls up his phone and begins to open his contacts.

"Stop! I yield! Is that what you wanted?" A distressed Morgana said.

"That's all you need to say." The young man walks towards the cat and delivers the platter like he was a chef.

"Sho whacha get from Shibuya?" Morgana asked with a mouthful of sushi.

"Just some things I saw," Akira responded to the cat.

"Oooo, what's that in your bag?" The cat said with curiosity as he stared at the bright pink bag that Haru gifted him.

His face became a whole lot more red as he said. "It's a gift from H-Haru…"

"My, my, I didn't expect you to be more into the elegant yet strong Beauty Thief…" Morgana was looking at his face and noticed him getting more flustered.

"C-Can it cat." _God _he sounded more like Ryuji yelling at his companion.

"This is gonna be so fun for me, not much for you." The cat said with a malicious intent emanating from his voice.

"You say anything to Haru about this and I'll get a new scarf for the winter season." Akira's voice was pure venom as anyone who is friends with him knows that if they mess with something he is very fond of, they could like the outcome of it.

"U-Understood J-Joker!" Morgana's face was pure white.

"Good to know you understand." Akira said in a calmer voice.

"I understand _le plaisantin_" Morgana said in a high pitched voice, trying to sound like Haru.

And just like that the sushi that was once the cat's belonged to the hacker who happily accepted it as a gift.


	3. Chapter 3- Rooftop Shenanigans

Chapter 3: Rooftop Shenanigans

**Shujin Academy~ Rooftop**

Akira's heart began to beat faster as he was quickly approaching his destination. He had done this so many times, so why was he feeling like this? Each step was getting harder to take as he rose up to the doors that said _NO STUDENT ENTRY_.

Today, Haru had texted him to come to the roof after school as the vegetables he wanted finally grew. Ever since he learned that the food Haru grew gave them an advantage in Mementos, he asked her to always keep one vegetable growing. It was hard work to keep it up but she did with glee. Gardening was one of her passions and it proved useful when she joined The Phantom Thieves.

She heard the door open and went to greet the young boy.

"Good Afternoon Akira-kun!"

"How have you been Haru?" The boy asked with a smile on his face.

"A little tired, but I'm managing..." Her face looked as though she had not slept at all last night.

"You sure you're just a little tired? You don't seem as energetic as usual." Akira stated with a sad look in his eyes.

"Do I? I haven't noticed." Haru was looking a lot sleepier.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to do this,"

"Nononono I am perfectly capable of doing this." Haru said with a look he had never seen her have before.

"The truth is that I haven't been sleeping a lot lately." Haru lied. It was partially the truth as she was going to sleep later it's just her reason for sleeping late was because of a certain someone. Her mind kept wandering to that outing they had together. That was the closest she had gotten to Akira and it was the best time of her life. After that she kept thinking of him... His grey eyes... his toned features... his ruffled hair... everything about him made her go crazy. She wished that the day didn't have to come to an end. She would find herself in the middle of the night thinking about what happened that day, blush burning on her face and would...

"Hello? Is the Beauty Thief in there?" Akira said waving his hand in front of her.

"Ehh? I'm sorry I was thinking about the garden." She said with a blush on her face.

"Are you sure your feeling well? Your face is awfully flushed. I have some of Takemi's medicine if you feel sick." Akira started to rummage through his bag,

"No I'm not sick." Haru reassured her male companion.

"Okay that's a relief. If you got sick that would be terrible." He commented with a relieved look on his face.

"Aww how sweet of you to worry about me." Haru spoke in a teasing manner. "Don't worry about it, I don't plan on being sick."

And with that they began to harvest the fruit that was grown by the lovely Noir. This was a task that let him spend time with Haru. His heart started to beat faster and felt his face grow hotter as he began to look at her features. Once you take a glance at her the first thing you see is her fuffy hair. Her hair was like a cloud and probably felt like a sheep's wool. Her smooth, chocolatey eyes, her soft lips, her voice was like angels singing. Even in the Metaverse, the mask only enhances her eyes. He likes the way she looks in her Metaverse outfit. He loved her and would do anything to protect her, like a knight in shining armor.

After an hour, they had harvested and replanted the vegetables and had them in a bag. Haru wasn't ready to depart and wanted to have a little fun before she left him. She had also been plotting revenge for Sunday and came to an agreement with what to do.

"Akira-Kun?" She spoke with a voice sweeter than the crepes Ann eats.

"Yes?" Akira responded as though she were about to tell him something important.

"Just a general question but are you perhaps (Ticklish)?"

[Why would she ask such a random question?]

"Umm No... Why say this all of a sudden?" He said in a worried tone.

[He seems uncertain about that answer, it's obviously a bluff.] Haru thought.

"Aww so even if I touch you like this~" She said as she poked his side.

She noticed how he squirmed under her hand. This gave her such power, the kind of power she felt when a shadow who had harassed her begged for it's life and had a grenade launcher pointed directly at it's corrupted heart.

"D-Don't do that please." He said with fear in his voice.

"Not even this~" She poked him at his other side.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He asked at the fluffy haired woman.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm." She said in a sadistic tone as she continued to poke him.

"P-Please stop or else." He muttered in a more stern tone.

*Boop*

"Haru..."

*Boop*

"Haru.."

*Boop*

"Do that one more time and I swear..."

*B O O P*

That was the straw that broke the little camel's back. He waited until she went for another poke when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"W-What are you doi-"

He lifted up his hand and formed a fist. He planted the fist on her head and began to rub it against her fluffy hair.

He decided now would be a good time to give her a little punishment, a noogie.

She gave him a look of a deer caught in the headlights. Her heart had been beating real fast. The way he took over the situation. It made her feel...pleasure? She typically didn't indulge in these feelings she of pleasure but she suddenly felt her whole body melt in his strong, muscular arms. Her face and ears were blazing along with a bright red blush plastered all over her face.

"Oh Akira-kun" She purred softly so he couldn't hear.

"Hmm?" He asked the blushing thief.

"N-Nothing I said t-to stop you bully." She said as she squirmed in his grasp.

She rotated herself to see him and began to pull him as close as she could in his grasp. They were mere inches away and could feel each other's hot breaths.

_**This is your chance, time to make history.**_

She closed her eyes and went in for the kis-

"AYY Akira where you at my guy?" A voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

_**Is Ryuji really about to cuck me at my one chance to make Haru mine?**_

"Akira where are you? Morgana is tired and wants to go home." A feminine voice came from the same place.

"Are you up on the roof?" A more mature feminine voice spoke.

_**Oh SHI- **_He thought as the doors began to open.

There on the other side of the door was the members of their group looking at what was in front of them. Two members on top of each other mere inches apart. The sight was a shock to everyone present.

"D-Did we come at a bad time?" Makoto said with a horrified look on her face.

Morgana was snickering at these events that happened. _**He's dead for sure, I'll make sure that cat gets what he deserves.**_ Akira thought

Ann and Makoto were looking away to hide the blush that managed to creep itself on their face while Ryuji held a thumb up with a goofy smile on his face.

Haru and Akira looked at each other and then silence fell upon everyone.

…

…

"I guess we should get going, I'll see you later Haru." Akira seemed really embarrassed with what happened and went to grab his bag.

"W-Wait!" Haru reached after him.

"Y-Yes Haru?" Akira replied to the young auburn woman.

"Love you~" She said and blew a kiss at him.

_**SHE JUST STOLE MY MOVE.**_

Needless to say, Haru was happy with the events that had transpired.


	4. Chapter 4- Secretly Flirting

Chapter 4: Secretly Flirting

_**Mementos- Akzeriyyuth [Floor 4]**_

The team had taken a break after fighting the shadows on the higher floors. This time around Mementos was being gracious to them. They managed to snag a few nice items and had gotten a lot of treasure that could be pawned off to Iwai.

"Hey a Joker can I ask you something?" Skull said to their leader.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Joker replied with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you had a thing for Noir?" He asked as if it were nothing.

Both him and Noir's faces were burning a bright crimson. He looked at Noir as she looked at the train going by not even acknowledging his existence.

"W-Why bring this up so s-suddenly?"

"Oh I was wondering because you sort of give her special treatment." Skull had pointed at the blushing Noir.

This statement hadn't been completely false. When Noir was in some severe danger, he himself would go risk his life for her. When others were in danger he would instruct others to save them.

"R-Really I haven't noticed a thing?" He said trying to sound as professional as he could.

"Alright I guess I was mistaken…"

_**Phew that was close.**_

"Anyways we should get back to the mission at hand." Queen had said to the members.

_**How do I make this trip more fun? **_Noir thought as she saw Joker passed him.

_**Bingo.**_

Joker was in the back of the Mona car as he had to check up on everything in his bag.

_**Jeez how much junk do I have in here? The further I go down the weirder it gets.**_

Noir decides to amuse herself for the time being. Nothing to bold..._yet. _She grabs Joker's hand and holds on to it. She had something in her hand and discretely gave it to him. He opens it and all it has is a smiley face and in small text that says '_Hey there cutie. :)'_

Joker then pulls out a pen and jots down a response. And passes it to Noir.

'_Look at me' _ She looks at him with a confused look on her face. He then pulls something out of his bag and hands it to her.

It is a small vase that has the Pastel Carnations from their little outing. Just the thought brings a blush to her face and makes her heart pound. It also had a little note attached to it '_To the lovely Beauty Thief'_

She moves closer to his ear, her breath tickling his ear.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" The Beauty Thief said in such a cute tone.

And with that their trip to Memementos had ended and everyone had returned home.

_**Haru's House~ Bedroom**_

Haru grabbed the vase from her bag and puts it right next to her bed. She also took the note and laid it out in front of the vase. She had already had a named planned for the flowers, _Akira 2._

_**I'm going to do it, I don't care anymore, I am going to confess. **__Haru thought as she laid onto her bed and pulled out her phone._

*ping*

_Haru: I was wondering if you had anything planned tomorrow?_

_Akira: I don't have anything planned so what's up?_

_Haru: I was wondering if you would be with me when I talk with Takakura?_

_Akira: Sounds like a plan! I'll see you tomorrow._

_Haru: See you tomorrow Akira-kun._

Haru rests her head on the many pillows accumulated onto her bed and slept peacefully.

_**Cafe Leblanc**_

Akira had a huge smile on his face. This may be his only chance to confess to Haru, the thought of him and Haru dating made his stomach fill with butterflies.

"What's with that big grin on your face?" Moragana asked as Akira went bright red.

"U-Uh nothing."

Morgana gave him a look as though he was staring straight into his soul.

"Yeah right, just spill it already." Morgana had an angered look on his face.\

He had a smirk on his face and thought about messing with his feline friend.

"Ann just texted me that she wants a 1 on 1 study for an upcoming test in English and wondered if I was available." Akira said as he making it look as if he missed an important piece of information.

"A-A 1 on 1 with L-Lady Ann?" Morgana's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I think she also said something about helping her practice something? She sounded very nervous talking about it."

"G-Gah my heart can't take it!" Morgana gasped as he made it looked like he died.

"Welp Imma hit the hay, so see ya." Akira said as he went to sleep.

_**Velvet Room- Prison**_

A bang was heard throughout the room and a feminine voice woke up Akira.

"Hey inmate, your in the presence of our master." Caroline yelled as she banged her nightstick against the bars.

"Ah welcome Trickster," Igor said in his deep voice.

"Your rehabilitation is coming along nicely, you have almost an important milestone." Igor continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the bonds you make? Once you reach a certain 'rank' with them your powers grow."

"He means that the better friendships you make, the stronger you become." Justine finally spoke up after being quiet for the whole conversation.

"I just summoned you here to tell you about that, you are free to go." Igor said as he pointed to Akira's bed. "Till we meet again Trickster."

Soon his vision was filled with Blue and chains circulating around him. He knew that tomorrow was going to be important and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- How Does One Confess?

Chapter 5: How does one confess?

_**Haru's House**_

Haru had feared this day to come, but knew it was inevitable. After her father's passing, the Big Bang Burger company had wonder what to do. With their boss dying, it was only natural for his daughter to take over but she never really had any experience with the company. As the boss, she wanted to open up a new business that was a cafe similar to her grandfather.

_**How is he going to act? Will he even accept the offer? Will he yell at me for bringing up such an idiotic idea? **_Haru contemplated over as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She yelled as she walked to the door.

There was not the president, but a young, gray-eyed man standing in the doorway with his bag over his shoulder.

"Ah Akira-kun it's nice that you could join me." Haru said with a small smile and rosey cheeks.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you silly"

"Well would you like to come in?" The auburn woman offered.

"That would be lovely."

This was the first time Akira had been to Haru's house and noticed how large it truly was. She was like a princess with all the expensive looking items around. It looked very fancy but still kept the homeliness feeling.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Akira spoke in a shocked tone. _**This place looked to be the size of a palace.**_ He wondered as she led him straight to a couch.

"T-Thanks, although I find it a bit too spacious."

"Anyways, make yourself at home, I'm just brewing some coffee." The young woman said as she strode past him.

_**10 Minutes later…**_

Two distinct knocks could be heard coming from the door. The big kahuna was about to reveal himself to the two teens as he walked in.

"Welcome President Takakura." Haru said as she began to bow. "Please, won't you come in?"

"That would be nice thank you." Takukura's voice sounded calm yet still held that aspect of authority.

Walking over to the couch he noticed the young man sitting already on.

"And who are you young man?" Takukura asked as Akira fixed his gaze onto him.

"I'm Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure meeting you." Akira expressed as he shook the president's hand.

Haru had walked over to the two men and placed a coffee cup in front of Takukura.

"So, you'd like me to try this? Takukura's tone was very subtle.

"Please, if only a taste." Haru rebutted as she looked at him.

"These beans aren't very expensive and they weren't brewed by a professional."

Takukura had grabbed the cup and took a small taste. It has a familiar flavor that reminded him of...something.

"...Anyways, what was it that you wanted to discuss? Does it concern the company?" He asked as she gave him a blank expression.

"I apologize for calling you at such a busy time, it's just that I can't trust many people at Okumura Foods since my father passed. That...would also include you too Takukura-san." Haru uttered in a sad tone.

"I see…" Takukura said. "That's quite cruel…"

"My apologize...now back to what I wanted to discuss with you about is…"

Haru had lost her composure and wanted this to be over with. How was this, so much harder than fighting in the other world?

"Don't worry Haru, I'm here for you." Akira said as he rubbed her shoulder.

She giggled at that. "Right, I'll be ok." She voiced as she went back to the topic at hand. "Takakura-san, how did you like the coffee? I grew the beans in my own garden."

"What?" Takakura said in a confused tone.

"I honestly don't think that cup was particularly good." She muttered, "But I put my heart into it." She said with a warm smile.

He began to ponder over it as she continued on.

"I'm not saying we should implement this, but we shouldn't halt it either. However, I won't let my company serve low-quality food to our costumers." She expressed in a stern tone.

"You know this is very similar to the coffee your grandfather made." Takukura said.

"W-what?" Haru had a shocked look on her face.

"I used to be a regular at his coffee shop, that is why I joined the company." He went on.

"I objected to the fact that they closed it but I was unable to do anything about it. I planned on naming the new chain after it to make up for it though."

"Is...that so…?"

"Haru-chan I don't blame you for your distrust, if one person said anything, then things could have been very different. So in that, I would like you to join the next meeting and display your ideas." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well...um…" Haru began to stutter.

"You got this Haru." Akira said as he gave her a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"...Ok." She stood up. "I'll be glad to join you." Haru announced.

"Ah, and...it seems like I made yet another mistake." He said with a quizzical look on his face.

"I was under the impression that you liked Sugimura-kun… that's why I encouraged the marriage. But it appears you prefer the young man next to you." He spoke as he looked towards Akira.

"H-Huh? Um…!"

"Be honest, what were your thoughts of Sugimura-kun?" He asked the auburn woman.

"I think he's an intelligent man, but apart from that I have no interest in being his wife. I would prefer to walk my own path, one in which I'm the only one in control not my father nor Sugimura-kun" She voiced as she stood her ground.

"I didn't realize how mature of a woman you've grown into Haru-chan." He said to her.

Then she remembered one thing. The contract.

"Then what about the contract?" She asked him.

"What contract? I haven't heard about it. Have you seen the document?" He responded to her.

"Now that I think about it, no." She said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the marriage cancellation." He said as he looked at her.

"Thank you!" She said as she began to smile.

_**Takukura leaves after finishing his coffee.**_

"Wow that was a huge success and it was all thanks to you Akira-Kun." Haru said to the raven haired boy.

"Your welcome." He said as he ruffed up her hair.

This made her feel something boiling inside her. An urge that needs to be quenched. She began to feel heated and then remembered what Takukura said.

"Takukura-san said something weird. Th-Th-That I...like...you." She said as the blush on her face was brighter than Ann's suit. "Goodness why would he say something like that…?"

"Why do you think?" She asked. Every second of silence was agony, she wanted to know why.

"I like you too Haru." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were very soft and gentle, like she was an angel.

"H-Huh?" She gasped as she began to kiss back. They broke away as she began to recall all the nice memories she had made with him.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more…private. The maids like to snoop around. But not m-my room, what would they think?" She asked as she began to lean into him and snuggled next to him.

_**Me and Haru spent some alone time after that…**_


	6. Chapter 6- Valentine's Day

Chapter 6- Valentine's Day Surprise

_**Shibuya~ Cafe**_

Today was a special day to Akira and Haru, this was their first true experience in love. It was the 13th of February and what a hectic day it was. She had been standing in line at the store to buy the ingredients to make Akira a nice gift. She also had been learning how to bake sweet treats and even asked Ann for advice on chocolates.

"This is rare for you to want to know about sweets, is it for someone special?" The pig-tailed blonde question as she stared at her fluffy haired friend.

"I-I was just curious is all." Haru responded as a blush grew on her face.

"Oh? Is it someone I know?" Ann said as she gave her a smirk.

"M-Maybe…." Haru didn't look at her as she said it, making Ann a bit anxious as to who it was.\

"Cmon don't leave me hanging. If you tell me I could probably help you out."

_Although I want to tell her, I have kept it a secret for a while and I want it to continue to be a secret until we are both ready. _She thought as Ann was waiting for an answer.

"I'll be fine, I already appreciate you helping me out." She finally spoke.

"Aww you're no fun." Ann said as she began to pout.

"A-Any ways so you said that men typically like milk or dark chocolate?" She finally pressed on from their little weakness.

"Yeah, basically men usually like plain or strong chocolate." Ann said as she began sipping her coffee.

"And that's it?" Haru asked.

"Well if they like salty foods, then adding nuts may be better, if they like stronger chocolate adding coffee and mint could be better." Ann said as she began to drool a little. "Man I could go for something sweet right now."

"Thanks Ann I'm glad I could trust you." Haru said as she hugged her.

"It was nothing, plus we rarely hang out so I wanted to spend this day with you." Ann returned the hug.

"Well I'd better get going before it gets too dark," Haru said as she waved goodbye to Ann. "See ya!"

_**Haru's House~ Kitchen**_

"All I do is melt the chocolate and add some ground up coffee powder?" Haru said to herself as she began to question how to make it.

"Then I just chill overnight? Maybe I should do this…" Haru mumbled as she began to make the chocolate.

She had a simple yet elegant idea for the chocolate, a way that would bring a smile to Akira's face. It took a little while to make the molds but in the end it was worth it.

And with that Haru began to create her chocolate masterpiece with help from Yusuke to create the molds and the concept for her chocolate.

_**Cafe Leblanc~ Attic**_

The young raven haired boy was laying in bed and began to scroll on down his phone at the many images that Ryuji had sent him about being lonely tomorrow.

"Man, he must be really pathetic." Morgana said as he looked on Akira's phone.

"Hey, I don't see you walking around with a girl hanging off your shoulders." Akira refuted as he looked at the feline.

"W-What are you talking about, I have Lady Ann for Valentine's Day," The cat yelled at Akira.

"Well sucks to suck I already asked her first and she said Yes," Akira made a very serious face that sent the cat into a scared frenzy.

"N-No way, she would n-never do that to me," He looked genuinely sad as he began to walk away.

"Kidding, see how you felt. Now imagine that but how Ryuji feels." Akira said as he was defending his blonde friend.

"Pssh whatever, anyways do you have someone special for tomorrow." Morgana questioned him as Akira began to glow crimson.

"Y-Yeah, It's my princess," He said to Morgana.

"Ah so your right hand," Morgana muttered as he began to giggle.

"Shut up you stupid cat, that isn't it." Akira replied as he began to shake the cat.

"S-Stop your gonna make me sick," The cat began to shake up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

"Say sorry than." He said as he increased the speed of the shaking.

"S-SORRY" The cat screamed as he was let go.

"Good now go to bed." Akira said with a smirk on his face.

"T-That's my line you thief." Morgana said as he began to lay down.

"That's my job and I take it with pride." He said as he laid down and went to sleep.

_**Cafe Leblanc~ Valentine's Day**_

Akira woke up like any other day and helped Sojiro with the cafe. For today being a lovey dovey day, there sure were a lot of people being together. Anyone who stepped into the cafe had someone with them and looked infatuated.

"Oh right today's Valentine's day, no wonder people were coming in with their girlfriends," Sojiro said to Akira.

"Don't you have someone? You know when I was a young hoo boy..." Sojiro went on when the door opened.

"Hello" A female voice was heard and they both looked at the young woman standing by the door.

"Oh~ you should have just told me… I'll let you two lovebirds enjoy your little date." Sojiro said as he passed by the young auburn woman.

Soon after the cat began follow Sojiro out the door without forgetting to tease the young woman.

"Mwhehehe seems like your princess has made it to the correct castle, don't make too much noise you two." The cat said as he walked out of the store with Sojiro.

And then there were just them two.

"Would you like some coffee?" Akira asked Haru as she nodded.

"That sounds lovely," She replied as she took a seat.

After the coffee had been brewed, Akira sat down next to his lover and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thanks, I needed that." Haru spoke after being silent since she got there. "Here, I made it myself and I want to see how you like it," She gifted him the box.

Inside, there were small pieces of chocolates that were shaped into little Phantom Thief logos and there were two masks that were intertwined with each other, as though they were bound together. Inside was a…. _Calling Card?_"

"Umm Haru what is this?" He said as he pulled out the calling card.

"It is exactly what you think it is, a message to you." She said with a blush.

'To Akira Kurusu, The thief who steals hearts. You aren't the only one capable of stealing people's hearts and desires, for I _Beauty Thief _have come to steal your heart.'

With that she unzipped a small bit of her jacket to reveal she was wearing her Phantom Thief outfit from the metaverse. She pulled the black mask from her bag and put it on with her hat.

"It is I _The Beauty Thief _that has come to take your heart." She said as she began to kiss him.

They began to passionately kiss each other putting their tongue into one another's mouth fighting for dominance. Each of them had a will and in the end Haru came out on top with a small trail of saliva connecting both of them together.

"Someone's eager," Akira teasingly said as he began to hug Haru.

"I want to make a pleasurable memory before you leave," She muttered as he pulled her closer.

"I actually have better news for you then." Akira said as he held her closer.

"My parents said that it was my own choice if I wanted to go back home, and they noticed how much fun I've had so I have decided to stay. I asked Sojiro and said he was fine with it as long as I would continue to help out with the cafe." Akira spoke as he felt the grip around him tighten.

"You don't know how happy I am right now." Haru said as she began to kiss him more. "Now I won't ever lose you again."

What seemed like forever they began to break out into an intense make-out session. This would in turn lead to something else but that is saved for another time…

"I love you so much Akira, I wish we could lay like this together." Haru spoke as she laid in bed with her lover just cuddling.

"I do too, I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you." He whispered into her ear which got an excited moan from the auburn woman.

"How sweet of you," She said as she looked into his gray eyes. "Today was my day to take your heart and instead you stole mine right of my chest," She mumbled as she felt something soft and sweet enter her mouth.

"You made my day so great and that's a win in my book," He casually spoke as he began to eat the chocolate she made him. "Mmmmm, that is delicious, I taste a hint of coffee and dark chocolate?"

"It was recommended to me by Ann, she has some good taste." Haru said as she savored the treat into her mouth. "Also the coffee was a lucky guess," Haru smiled as she booped his nose.

"Well I'll have to tell her thanks. This is so good that you should sell some on Sundays, many people would enjoy it." Akira told her as she felt her face burn.

"My baking is only for my boyfriend and people at the cafe." She replied as she began to kiss him.

The sweetness of the chocolate made his lips taste amazing. She wanted him and was going to get as she also brought some other stuff for this occasion. She had a plan that involved the 'Metaverse' and having fun but for now cuddling felt nice as she layed in his warm embrace.

_**Author's Note: I plan on making a more "fluffier" Valentine's Day so that in the story more things were planned. Also how do you like the story? I am curious so if you want leave a comment on the story apart from that, Have a Lovely Valentine's Day!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Being a Maid is Fun

_**Floof Chronicles Ch. 7- Being a Maid is Fun**_

_**Haru's House**_

_**It's been 3 weeks since I had confessed to him. **_Haru thought as rummage through her clothes.

_**"You should take him somewhere special tonight" **_Milady said to her.

"But where would he want to go?" Haru said as she began to undress into a very formal outfit.

_**"Take him to that Maid Cafe Futaba was talking to you about" **_Milady continued. _**"Maybe he's into that sort of stuff"**_

Haru began to blush at the thought of her dressing as a maid. It was a rather good idea to take him out.

"You do bring up a good idea Milady" Haru complimented her persona.

Haru picked up her phone and started to text Akira.

**[Haru] **Hey Akira, do you want to go out today?

**Was this a good idea? **Haru thought as her phone began to buzz.

**[Akira]** Sure, whatcha got in mind?

She took a deep breath and began typing.

**[Haru] **I want to go to this one place in Akihabara that Futaba-chan mentioned to me last time we had a meeting.

**[Akira] **Oh cool, let me get ready and I'll meet you in 20 minutes.

**[Haru] **Alright, see you in 20.

_**"Well that went down as good as you could ask."**_ Milady whispered into Haru's ear.

"I know, I need to plan out an outfit." Haru began thinking. "Maybe I should ask Ann about a good outfit."

She looked through her drawer and picked out a dress that paired well with her white and pink leggings. It had a floral arrangement in the middle of her chest. It was a violet, fluffy jacket that cut off towards her midsection. The dress was a nice gray color that complimented everything she wore. She grabbed a nice pair of earrings and put on a smidge of make-up (by Ann's recommendation) and made her way to the car.

_**Cafe Leblanc- Attic**_

_**"Someone's awfully excited for this date."**_ Arsene said to Akira as he began to fix his usual outfit.

"Today feels special so I am pretty happy." Akira replied. "Hanging out with the best young lady a man could ask for seems amazing."

_**"Your swooning harder than I did when I was trying to impress Senorita Lolita, although she fell for me because of my charms"**_ Zorro taunted as Morgana entered the room.

"He can't stop fantasizing about Haru." Morgana added. "Oh Haru, how I wish to cherish you forever. I will always love you."

"_Shut it_ cat," Akira yelled at his feline companion. "It's not like you don't do the same thing to Ann."

"H-Hey that was a low blow." Morgana commented.

_**"Children, behave"**_ Arsene said to the bickering couple in the room.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Haru." Akira questioned the cat. "Do you want me to take you to Futaba's house?"

"Sounds good" Morgana said. "And Akira I'm so-"

"I am sorry too, I got too carried away" said as he petted him. "Do you have any special requests for dinner?"

"Sushi, and a bit of that sauce you brought last time." Morgana happily replied.

_**Akihabara-**_

"He should be here by now…" Haru pondered as she stood outside the arcade.

_**"He probably ditched you and made his moves to that blonde chick"**_ Milady muttered

"How rude of you to say such indecent words." Haru scolded her persona.

_**"Especially if it isn't true,"**_ Arsene said

"Yeah just like Arsen- wait a minute." Haru turned to see the young man she was waiting for.

Akira walked up to Haru and went in for a kiss. But as she began to close her eyes he dipped her downwards, as if they were dancing.

"Hello Miss Beauty Thief," Akira spoke as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ah Akira-kun," Haru said as she began to feel her ears and face heat up. "I missed you,"

"It's been super boring without you," Akira whispered into her ear.

"Well let's hope that I can improve upon that," Haru flirted back.

"So, what's this place you heard of?" Akira questioned the auburn woman.

"It's the M-Maid Cafe near here" she stuttered as she played with the hem of her dress.

Akira looked at her and placed his hand over her shoulder to ease her uncomfort.

"Alright let's go." Akira said as they began to walk near the cafe.

_**Akihabara- Maid Cafe**_

"This place is... interesting," Haru said to Akira as they walked through the door.

"Yeah...this will be fun" Akira replied to her.

A young woman walked out of the back in a deep blue maid outfit that had cat ears and a tail attached.

"Hi! Welcome to the Maid Cafe Master, what can I do for you guys?" The perky woman asked.

"We would like two seats please." Akira said as he escorted his date to the seats the lady led them to.

"Here is the menu, enjoy!" The perky young maid walked away.

"So this is a mighty fine establishment you selected." Akira said to Haru. "Any reason in particular?"

Haru's face immediately reddened after the question.

"U-Uh not really, I heard Futaba-chan talking about this and wondered if you wanted to go."

_**"BS she wanted to know if you had a maid kink"**_ Milady chimed in.

"MILADY" Haru said.

Akira chuckled as he looked through the menu.

"FYI if you were to dress as a maid, I would support your choice." Akira said in a quieter, more suggestive tone with a wink added for extra effect.

"T-That is good to know, hehe" Haru said

The young maid came back with a notepad and began to take their order.

"So Master, what would you like to have today?" She said in a jolly tone.

"I'll take the Love Pancake please," Akira instructed the waitress

"I'll go with the Relaxing Coffee," Haru said

"Alright, it should be ready in 10 minutes." The maid said in a cutesy tone and walked away.

"So… this place is very pink and bright." Akira flat out said right after she left.

"It is very… feminine in a way." Haru responded as they began to wait.

"_**You know, this could be a good way to flirt with Akira. You should try and rile him up, make him feel hot."**_ Milady whispered to Haru

Haru's face blushed at such a devious thing, yet her heart was set on doing exactly that.

"S-So Akira, how are you liking the place?" She asked as she began to look around.

"It's nice if not for it being bright pink." He replied.

"You look very handsome today," Haru said in a cutesy voice as she began to hold his hand.

"Only for you my dear, sweet Haru." He answered as he kissed her hand.

Just then the maid comes back with the Pancake and the Coffee they ordered.

"Well Master, allow me to put on the whip cream for the pancakes." The maid said as she began to put on whip cream.

At first Haru and Akira thought nothing of it until it was about as tall as a literal mountain in which the maid began to freeze up.

"I-I am sooo sorry master, please forgive me." The maid begged as she profusely shake her head at the creation she had made.

"It is forgiven, you did your best. Now go forth and spread the word of your culinary skills." Akira proclaimed in the most sarcastic voice he had.

Haru began laughing at the whole ordeal as she began to sip her coffee.

_**Haru's house-**_

"That was a lovely evening wasn't it." Akira asked Haru as he walked her to the door.

"Especially the part where you made fun of our waitress by using your 'sophisticated' voice." Haru answered as she had her hands around his arm. "Although it did teach me one thing,"

"And that is?" Akira raised his eyebrow.

"You definitely have a thing for maids." Haru said as she kissed him goodbye at the front door.

"Only if it is you." He whispered in her ear as he walked away.

**Author's Note: I wanted to say that I like this series and plan on making more. Thanks for the support and I promise I will try and be quicker and write a little longer. Either way stay safe!**


	8. Chapter 8- Shelter in Place

The Floof Chronicles Ch.8: Shelter in Place

December

_**Cafe Leblanc- Kitchen**_

"Your coffee brewing skills have improved." Akira took a sip out of the freshly brewed drink Haru handed him.

"You really think so?" Haru asked as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Did you add…" Akira began to analyze the coffee she made him. It had a sweet taste to it but still maintained the bitterness of the coffee. "...peppermint to this coffee?"

"I thought it would be a good taste of festivity." Haru answered as she placed her head on Akira's shoulder. "You know that you are really warm."

He turned to look at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you"

Moments after they sat in silence embracing each other the TV had an alert on it. "_**Warning: Extreme Weather Conditions in the recent forecast have sent a mandatory advisory for sheltering in place for the next couple of days. Please be advised to stay indoors for the allotted time"**_

They both gaze into one another's eyes after the advisory came on.

"You wouldn't mind if I were to stay here for the duration of the advisory right?" Haru asked Akira as she began to hug him.

"Not at all, spending the next couple of days with the amazing Beauty Thief is nothing more than a blessing." Akira replied to her as he received a message from Futaba.

_Futaba: Hey Sojiro asked if you were alright staying at the Cafe for the next couple of days._

_Akira: Yeah I'm alright with that, but I have a slight problem._

_Futaba: Wdym?_

_Akira: Haru is here with me and she can't go home_

_Futaba: Oh like that is such a problem, just don't make too much noise _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Akira's face went red after reading that text.

"Is something the matter?" Haru quizzically asked him as he gained his composure.

"N-No I'm ok" He quickly answered as he began to avert his eyes from her.

_**Cafe Leblanc- Attic**_

Akira walks upstairs and prepares the bed and couch, for him having such a small room it is surprisingly comfy.

"Ok Haru, you get to sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"No"

Akira looks at her confused as he responds. "You want the couch?"

"Nope"

"I don't want to take the bed from you so why don't we share it together." She said as she began to walk over to the bed and prepare it for two.

She smiles sweetly and walks away to do her nightly routine.

"_**You chose a great woman to be your girlfriend."**_ Arsene whispers to Akira as he gets into his sleepwear.

"I know, even her heart manages to be in the right place all the time." He responds as he walks to a box and places his dirty clothes in it.

"Akira-kun?" Haru asks from the downstairs bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any extra clothes that I can wear? She kindly asks the leader.

"Yeah I have something you can wear." He responds as he grabs a pair of flannel pants and a black t-shirt that is soft to the touch.

He walks downstairs and places the clothing outside the door of the bathroom and heads back upstairs.

_**Bathroom- **_

"Wow these pajamas are very soft." She whispers to herself.

"_**Do you have anything mischievous you plan on doing while here?"**_ Milady asks Haru as she undresses and puts on the brand new clothing.

"Mischievous?" Haru asks as she looks in the cabinet and finds a new toothbrush.

"_**You know, like…"**_ Milady pauses and motions her hands in a sexual motion. 

"W-W-What?!" Haru is in shock that her persona would think of something so foul. "No, I am not planning on doing something like that."

"_**What a buzzkill."**_ Milady said as she went back into Haru.

Haru began to think about this a bit more. Would she want to do that with Akira? Who would find out about it? Is this a good idea? All of this popped into her mind as she finished up in the bathroom and found Joker laying down on his bed reading.

"Stupid Milady, filling my mind with indecent thoughts." She whispered as she laid next to Joker.

_**Nighttime**_

They both laid down and were about to begin to sleep when Haru had an idea. There was nothing harmless in flirting with Akira as they laid in bed.

"Akira-kun?" Haru asked him all the while her heart began to pound heavily with excitement.

"Yes Miss Beauty Thief?" Akira answered.

" Do you mind if I try something with you?"

No way would she attempt something like that.

"Sure? What is it you want to try out?" Akira said in a questioning tone.

"I want you to cuddle with me until we both fall asleep."

Oh.

He got into a comfortable position as he held Haru by her stomach and began to snuggle next to her.

He has such a warm embrace. It feels so relaxing. I don't want this to end. Haru's mind melted in the warm hold she was in as she began to close her eyes and began to fall asleep.

_**Day 1: What to do?**_

The morning was frigid and barely and sunlight was shining through the glass panes of his room. Dark clouds began forming in the sky, it was not a pretty sight to see.

Akira got up and turned on the heater full blast. If it was gonna be freezing cold, he might as well have Haru wake up to the warm room.

He walked down stairs and turned on the stove and began to make a basic breakfast. With his knowledge obtained from Sojiro and his phone he made pancakes and scrambled eggs. He also prepped some coffee along with slicing up some fruits to make the meal better overall.

"I hope she'll like breakfast." He said to himself as he saw his sleeping beauty rise from the bed and walk down to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Akira," She said as she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I made us breakfast, nice and hot." He said as he served both of them a plate containing a little of everything.

"How sweet of you." Haru said as she began to cut up the fluffy pancakes into bite-size pieces.

"Only for the best girlfriend in the world." He said as he added syrup to the pancakes along with giving her a cup of coffee.

"The day barely began and you have already made me blush." Haru told Akira as she bit into the flapjack.

The flavor was nice along with the fruits and mixed together to create a flavorful bite. I wonder if he is a master at cooking. I hope he can teach me his ways one day.

"How is it?" Akira asked as he began to take a sip of his coffee.

"Very sweet and has that batter taste to it." Haru responded as she cleaned her plate and went upstairs to dress back into her normal clothes.

_**Attic-**_

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Akira asked as he walked back up into the room.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Haru curiously asked him as she grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and moved it towards the old television.

"A horror movie called Train to Busan."

"Oooo, I wanted to watch that for a long time with someone." Haru said happily. "I asked Makoto if she wanted to watch it but she looked really scared and didn't want to. Same for all of the others so I never got to watch it."

"I am glad you enjoy horror movies, it is such a thrill to watch them with others." Akira said as he put the movie on.

As the title began to load up, Haru leaned into Akira as they both enjoyed the movie. At one point, Haru was looking eagerly at the screen wondering what happened next. The movie was such a thrill that they both had a great time watching it.

"That...was...amazing!" Haru exclaimed to Akira. "The cinematography was excellent, it was such a thrill looking at them rush through the cable cars was fantastic."

They both talked back and forth about the best parts of the film to one another until both of their phones went off.

_**~~~~Phantom Thief GC~~~~**_

_Ryuji: Man this sucks._

_Ann: I know right, it's a pain staying at home until the weather clears._

_Futaba: It's not all that bad… mwehehe._

_Yusuke: I feel like Futaba's hiding something._

_Makoto: Besides that how is everyone doing?_

_Ryuji: Boring._

_Yusuke: This has given me an artistic fervor._

_Ryuji: That is such a lame thing to say._

_Ann: It sucks bc I had a modeling session today and I can't do much about it._

_Futaba: I've been binge watching a tv show so not much._

_Haru: Honestly I have been enjoying this shelter in place._

_Futaba: Oooh what have you and Akira been up to?_

_Ryuji: Damn bro you got lucky Akira, getting to stay at home with Haru._

_Makoto: Does that mean that both of you are staying at Le Blanc together?_

_Akira: Yeah, the advisory happened before Haru was able to go back home so she is staying here with me._

_Haru: It's been fun, we just watched a movie._

_Ryuji: Welp sounds like everyone is safe, I am gonna go back to my gaming._

"You want to relax and just spend the rest of the day snuggling next to one another." Akira asked Haru.

The rest of that day was spent snuggling into one another's arms. It was a peaceful way to end the night as they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Day 2: The Musical Genius**_

The next morning still had the dark clouds formed outside as Akira woke up early and turned on the weather. The extreme weather was expected to clear up by tomorrow night. Akira shifted himself and made a new meal consisting of bagels and fruits. He made some green tea instead of coffee that morning as it would pair better with the breakfast.

Haru walked downstairs to the brand new meal that was provided to her.

"A simpler breakfast with green tea substituting the coffee." Akira said as he began eating the bagel.

"I appreciate the meal you made me, even if it is simple you put your heart into it so I am glad." Haru said as she hugged Akira.

"I have an idea for what we should do today." Akira said as they wrapped up breakfast and headed upstairs.

As they walked upstairs Akira dug into a box that was labeled "Electronics" and pulled out this speaker looking device.

"What is that?" Haru asked Akira as he set it up to the small tv.

"A karaoke machine"

"That sounds like fun!" Haru said. " I haven't sung for anyone since my dad went to my first ballet recital."

As soon as the machine hooked up, they noticed a list of songs that did not seem familiar. There were songs like Last Surprise, Wake Up Get Up Get out There, Whims of Fate and many more.

"I guess we can take turns doing this." Akira said as he chose the song Rivers in the Desert.

Although he believed he never heard this song it seemed somewhat familiar with a beat that was quick and had some lyrics that could be correlated to their thief activities. The way he sung the song made Haru's heart skip a beat as she could tell he put passion into his singing and that was enough to make her feel happy.

"Alright it's your turn," He said as he gave her the microphone.

"I'll try to blow your mind" Haru said as she chose the song Life Will Change.

Haru's angelic voice made the song have more feeling to it and the way she captured the soul of the song was amazing. This song spoke to her in a weird way, like it was as if her expeditions as a phantom thief were serenaded to her in a very smooth sounding song. She was doing motions she didn't know she was capable of. It had a ballet aspect mixed with a hip hopish movement.

"That was beautiful Haru," Akira praised her as he walked up to her and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked her as he let go.

"I have no idea, it just came naturally to me like if that song were speaking to me." Haru said blushingly. "I'm glad you liked it though,"

"Liked? No I am in love with it"

And with that ended the second day, a very musically filled day that ended with a passionate love towards the very end.

_**Day 3: Board Games make people happy**_

It was the third day and as he looked outside the sky looked brighter as if it was going to get better later on. This time Haru was the first one up and made a breakfast consisting of toast and some fruits along with some coffee she made on her own. She put effort into the coffee as she began to serve it.

"You know you look really cute when you wear an apron." Akira said as he walked down stairs to the table where all the food was.

"Thank you." Haru said blushingly as she began eating the toast

"This coffee is amazing, the blend was perfect and you brought out the roast in a fantastic way." Akira complimented Haru as he gave her a hug.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Haru asked as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Wanna play board games today?" Akira asked as he grabbed a pack of cards and two other games.

"That sounds fun!" Haru said as she sat down and took a deck of cards.

"We're going to play poker, the loser does whatever the winner wants."

"Sounds fair." Haru said as she looked at her hand. She had a three of a kind and was one away from getting a full house.

Akira had a decent hand, a pair of queens and an ace. Then they both drew the remaining cards, it looked in favor of Haru.

"Alright show em"

Haru had a Three of a Kind while Akira had a pair.

"Yay!" Haru exclaimed as Akira was ready for her command.

"_**This could be your chance at 'having fun'"**_ Milady whispered to Haru.

A smile crept on her face as she asked Akira for her favor.

"I want you to… give me a massage." Haru said with a blush plastered on her face.

"O-Ok" Akira replied as he got up and lifted Haru up and led her to the room.

He laid her on the bed and began to press deeply into the back. The tips that Kawakami taught him came in handy as he began pressing into her back and removing all the tension that was in her body. Her mind was blank with pleasure as her whole body was free of all the stress that her body had experienced. The lower he went, the better it felt until he stopped.

"Aww why did you stop?" Haru complained as she got up.

"You looked like you were on Cloud 9" Akira said to his girlfriend.

"I was enjoying it, my body has never felt better." Haru said as she walked downstairs only to see the clock strike 7:30 p.m.

"It's already late, the weather should be better." Akira said as he walked Haru downstairs. "Let me walk to your car?"

"The fun is already over?" Haru said as they began walking outside where her driver was waiting for her outside.

"This has been a fun experience." Haru said as she walked up to Akira and gave him a big hug.

Before she left, he had a fun idea that would make her want more.

As he went for the hug he went in to kiss only to nibble on her neck which gave Haru a new sensation that she had never felt before.

"Remember that for next time when we may have 'fun'." Akira said as he walked her to the car.


	9. Chapter 9- Help from a Friend

Floof Chronicles Ch. 9- Help from a friend

Haru's House- Garden

"Wow," Ann said in a shocked manor as she followed the heiress of Big Bang Burger outside to her backyard in which she had a nice set group of flowers and plants grown in the back.

"This place is so spacious, you could plan events back here." Ann told her fluffy haired friend.

"Ever since I started gardening, I would plant different things and tend them." Haru replied as she brought out a tea set and guided Ann to a patio that had seats and a table.

Haru hands the blonde model a cup of tea which she accepts and begins to drink it.

"So Haru, why did you call me here today?" Ann questioned her as she took a sip of the tea.

Haru's face began to grow hotter as well as her heart rate increasing at a quick pace.

"I-I wanted to ask a favor from you," Haru explained as she gained her composure.

"What is it?" Ann said as she leaned forward, curious for what Haru was gonna ask of her.

"Can you t-teach me how to be m-more s-suductive?" Haru asked embarrassed as her face was now a shade of red.

"Alright, but we'll need a couple of things." Ann replied casually.

How the hell is Ann taking this so calm and collected? Haru pondered as she got then started listening for what would be needed.

Haru's Bedroom

"The first step to seduction is an outfit that will drop jaws." Ann instructed her fluffy friend as she pulled out a ruler and a pencil.

"Let me see…" Ann said as she examined Haru's body, getting a good look at everything and anything.

"W-What are you doing?" Haru uncomfortably asked Ann as she felt her warm hands touch her body.

"Just checking to see what would go well with you." Ann answered her, "You are pretty average height, a little bit taller, you have a pretty toned body for all the work you put in mementos."

Haru couldn't help but blush at the sudden compliment that had been given to her.

"You have a pretty small butt, making up for it with a nice pair of girls you have here" Ann said as she poked a pencil at Haru's chest.

Ann then reached into a duffle bag in which she had various articles of clothing that she brought along with her along with a special 'thing' to help her practice.

"Judging by what you wear, I think I have a general idea of what you may like." Ann exclaimed as she pulled out tights, a plain white top, along with a pair of sunglasses.

Haru then put on the new clothing she had been given and gave herself a look in the mirror.

"Ann?" Haru asked as she checked herself out in the outfit she was wearing.

"Yes?"

"Not to be mean but I don't think this style fits me." Haru said as she turned back at her friend.

"Maybe we're missing something." Ann said as she looked into her bag.

She reached in and pulled out a silkier top and a pink scarf in which she tossed to Haru. She tossed her a floppy hat that has about the same color as her usual jacket.

"Ann?" Haru asked a second time.

"Listening…"

"Do you have a light jacket that could go over the white top?"

"Let me look…" Ann said as she rummaged through her bag to find a thin, long pink jacket.

"This is perfect." Haru said as she was looking at everything in the mirror.

"Step two is about walking and some other things." Ann said as she sat on Haru's bed.

Ann instructed Haru to sit next to her.

"The first rule is to maintain eye contact,"

"S-Sounds simple." Haru replied as Ann placed her hand on the auburn woman's cheek as she simply smiled.

"Maintaining eye contact and a bit of harmless flirting can rile someone up." Ann explained. Haru's face began to heat up with the intense gaze that was given to her by the blonde phantom thief.

Ann then removed her hand and pulled Haru off her bed and led her to the closet.

"Now step three is a basic sexy walk."

"Walk normally Haru," Ann instructed.

Haru walked at her normal speed adding nothing special to her walk.

"Now watch this." Ann said as she walked down that exact same path, only instead of walking normally she swayed her hips slightly left and right in a rhythmic pattern.

"Copy what I just did."

Haru did her best to impersonate the walk that she saw but wasn't as elegant as Ann.

"Good start, but try again."

Haru walked back, swaying her hips side to side in a better pattern than earlier.

"Alright, you should work on it better but you got the basics down." Ann said she pulled her bag up and pulled out a mannequin from the bag and constructed it.

"Imagine this as Akira." Ann said as Haru began to feel embarrassed for doing this in front of Ann.

"Now practice what I taught you on this mannequin." Ann said as she watched Haru.

" Hey A-Akira-kun," Haru said in a romantic way.

She then walked in front of him and used the other pick up lines that Ann had provided her earlier. She would use other methods like teasing and light contact with him.

"Alright your getting the hang of it." Ann praised Haru as she walked over to give her a hug

"Thank you Ann for helping me." Haru said as one thing floated in her mind.

"Although I have one more thing to ask you." Haru said as her body began to heat up at the thought of asking her friend for such a minor task.

"Yes?"

"Any tips on how to kiss people?"

"W-Well that's kinda hard to explain…" Ann flusterly said as she began to adjust the mannequin.

"Kissing can be used as a way to arouse people or as a way to show affection."

"If your submissive about it, you can see how the person your kissing sets the pace." Ann continued, "Here."

Ann hands Haru a magazine that has an article about the do's and don'ts of kissing as she hugged her fluffy friend goodbye.

"Hmm this doesn't seem so hard." Haru said as she grabbed a pillow from her bed and began practicing with it.

She put some of the tips to the test by kissing the pillow in a new way. Every time she would mumble something about Akira as she began practicing her kissing on a pillow.

"Miss Okumura, is there anything you need clea-" One of the maids asked as she walked into the room only to find the young heiress making out with a pillow while moaning out the name of a guy who seemed to be called Akira.

They both made eye contact before the maid closed the door and walked away.

"That's just great, now my maid thinks I'm a perverted girl who makes out with pillows." Haru grumbled as she got up and walked outside to her balcony to get some fresh air.


	10. Chapter 10- Marlin Karin

Ch.10: Marlin Karin

Akira was supposed to be taking care of Haru after her mind was corrupted with unpleasant thoughts but here they were, making out with one another on the futon Akira had in the attic. How did this get like that?

_**Mementos**_

"Noir, snap out of it, we're part of your team!" Oracle said as the young woman began to attack Skull with a powerful axe swing.

Skull being struck down by the massive axe and the suprising strength of his teammate.

The Succubus that had been controling Noir was laughing at the mischief she had created before the leader held up his pistol and shot the temptress onto the ground.

"This is a hold up!" Panther yelled as she held her drum gun at the demon.

"F-Fine please don't shoot m-me" she yelped as three of the four members pointed their fire arm at her.

"Change Noir back to her normal status!" Joker commanded as the young auburn woman was dazed and confused at who was friend or for.

"Ummm that may be a problem…" the Succubus replied as she looked mortified when Joker cocked his gun and took a warning shot.

"And why is that?" He yelled.

"Joker, your not going to like this…" Oracle said as Necronomicon began to scan Noir's body. " She's been brainwashed by the spell. Necro predicts that it will last for the next hour or two."

_Damn…_

"Alright time for an All-Out Attack!"

The three get into position and begins to smack the demon back to hell where she came from.

Joker walks up to Noir cautiously and walks her to the Mona car. Still dazed she tumbles everywhere like Ohya leaving the Crossroads bar after a terrible day.

She began to rub his back and lean into his neck mumbling something about "mmm fluffy kitty." This isn't the first time something like that happened.

When they first started to investigate Kamoshida's palace, they noticed that Panther had fallen victim to the incubus' spell as she was acting very weird. She would make noises and tried to 'attack' Joker in a saferoom.

"Is she going to be ok going on like this?" Queen asked.

"I doubt it, when under the Marlin Karin spell, some bizzare things can happen." Joker told the advisor. "We can end the training session right now if you wish and all of us go home."

"Then what do we do about Ms. Brainwashed?" Skull said to the leader.

"I can take her to Leblanc and watch over her."

And with that they moved from Mementos and walked back to Leblanc.

As they walked into the building, Haru began to rush Akira up to the bedroom.

"Heyyyy Akkirra." Haru slurred as she stumbled up the stairs.

"Yes?"

She walked up to him and then whispered into his ear.

"I. Want. You." She seductively whispered.

Akira grew bright red as this was a side effect that happened with this spell. It left a very lustful desire which can lead to different things depending on the person.

"Ummm what?" Akira said as his face grew bright red.

Haru began to take off her fluffy sweater as she pulled him into a kiss. The softness of her lips came onto his as they passionately made out with a fiery desire.

Akira pulled away knowing that it wasn't right to take advantage of her in this state.

"Haru, I don't think it's right to do this when your… like this." Akira whispered to his girlfriend in hopes she would get the message.

Haru then began to pout as her plans went out the window as she knew there was no way of convincing him to do the things she wanted… or was there?

"A-Akira can I ask a favor from you?" Haru quickly asked.

"What's the favor?" He responded with an eyebrow raised.

"My body feels tired and I was wondering if you could give me a massage." She said as she eagerly waited for a response.

"That's fine, I did learn a technique from someone."

He instructed Haru to lay on her stomach on the futon and sat right next to her. He then started applying small amounts of pressure at the beginning and then went straight into it. He pressed harder and harder as he felt her muscles ease as he did these actions.

"Mmm that feels nice Akira." Haru moaned as she felt the calming sensation.

"Is it too much pressure?" He asked as he started moving lower down her back.

"N-No it's p-perfect" She stuttered as her mind began to melt with the pure pleasure that had overwhelmed her body.

As he began to reached her lower back Haru began to ask something.

"A-Akira sweetheart?" Haru moaned softly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'm listening my angel." He said as he began to feel a knot in her lower back.

"Can you go a little lower?" She asked as she felt her body spike in heat.

"Lower?" He questioned as he was already at the lowest part of her back. "I'm already pretty low."

"It's alright if you go a bit lower."

Akira felt sweat build on his head. Any lower and he'd be touching her ass. Is that what she wanted?

"If I go any lower I'd be touching your butt."

"T-That's fine go ahead." She replied.

Although he was reluctant, he began to make his way down to her bottom. Kawakami didn't teach him how to massage any lower than the back so he would have to freehand it.

He began to rub her tush in a circular motion as he began to feel her squirm around under his touch. In all honesty, it felt nice to be under control of the situation but he could help but wonder why she wanted her butt massaged.

"Y-Yes just like that," She moaned out.

Akira began to become more concerned with what Haru's intent was.

"You all good there Haru?" He asked her as her mind was in a dirty place.

Her mind had pictures of her getting pounded hard after this massage making her face blush in the sheer though of having that happen. She felt her lower half heat up even more and began to feel her special area moisten.

And then it came to a stop.

"Hello? Is Haru Okumura in there?" He questioned the blushing beauty in front of her.

"Why'd you stop?" She complained.

"Your face went red and I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine but why did you stop, it was getting good?" Haru asked.

"Because it's getting late and I don't want your maids to be agitated with me for keeping you here." He said as he got up.

"Can you continue the massage?" She meagerly asked as she wanted this feeling to last.

"Unfortunately I cannot but I will give you another pass for a free massage whenever you like." He said as he brought the young woman up.

"You know your such a tease," Haru whispered to him as she pulled him into a parting kiss on his futon.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I am planning on making the next chapter a lot more "steamier" than this one. I am excited to see where it leads to next. Also thanks for all the support! **_


End file.
